Extracellular electrodes are often too large for use in applications where the target cells have small size. For example, extracellular electrodes are generally too big for measuring single neuron behavior. Even when miniaturized, many prior art electrodes suffer from other handicaps such as being vibration sensitive and causing cell death due to materials incompatibility. It is therefore desirable to provide an implantable electrode device that is not only small in size but also contains materials that are suitable for benign implantation of the device into cellular entities.